


Eat Your Soup

by LesbianArsenal



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal
Summary: After a battle, Dick blames himself for Roy getting hurt.





	Eat Your Soup

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Roy felt like crap. His shoulder had been aching after the last fight when a particularly hard blow had destroyed his prosthetic. He rolled it a bit, but the pain hadn’t subsided. He had been told that because of how it had been severed, the nerves were damaged further. He was still a bit bruised up from the fight as well, his ribcage throbbing and his ankle in a brace. It was times like these when he was jealous of his super-powered teammates. Stupid Wally and his stupid speed healing.

“Hey, I brought you some soup,” Dick said. He was carrying a small tray into the common room. Roy could feel the tension in his shoulder fade ever so slightly upon seeing his boyfriend’s smiling face. Only clad in sweatpants, Roy had a perfect view of Dick’s sculpted body. Dick placed the bowl of soup onto the table in front of Roy. Roy raked his eyes over Dick’s exposed chest. Dick had gotten off a little better, with only a few bruises and cuts littering his scarred torso, and the bruising around his eye.

“I don’t need you to dote on me, I’ve still got one arm,” Roy said, wiggling his fingers in air. Dick smirked and grabbed Roy’s hand with his own, threading their fingers together.

“How will you hold my hand then?” Dick asked. Roy let out a laugh that made his ribcage hurt, but pulled Dick onto the couch next to him anyway. Dick slowed his descent as best he could, settling next to Roy with their fingers still entwined. Roy pressed his nose into Dick’s forehead, smiling.

“You’re ridiculous,” Roy’s lips pressed into Dick’s skin, leaving a kiss as he pulled away. Dick felt himself smile harder.

“You like it,” Dick said. He untangled their fingers, leaning forward to grab the soup. “Now eat something, you can’t subsist on moping alone.” Roy rose an eyebrow at the soup, peering suspiciously at the contents of the bowl. Dick frowned, putting the soup closer to Roy. “It’s fine, Karen made it before she and Mal went out.” Roy dramatically sighed his relief. Dick rolled his eyes. “You’ve eaten my cooking before.”

“And I’ve lived to tell about it, so I can warn everyone else,” Roy teased. He grabbed the spoon from the tray and waited for Dick to get in a more comfortable position to hold the bowl. Roy didn’t always like the fact that other people had to help him do menial things like eat soup on a couch, but he knew Dick didn’t think less of him for it. Dick had told him that everyone has their own struggles. Sometimes Dick needed to remind him that it was okay if he had slightly more struggles than others, too.

Dick rested his head next to Roy’s shoulder, careful not to put any pressure on it. He kicked his legs over Roy’s, holding the bowl closer to Roy’s chest. He watched as Roy took a bite. He tried to get himself to relax a bit, but he had been on edge for the last twelve hours since the fight. Cinderblock was stopped, but he knew he had made mistakes. Dick’s eyes wandered to Roy’s empty sleeve. He could have been quicker on the comms, could have let Karen or Donna know sooner to grab Roy out of harm’s way. He had frozen in fear for a second too long. That hadn’t happened to him in a long time.

“Hey,” Roy said, his voice quiet. Dick darted his eyes to Roy’s green ones. “Stop thinking so much.”

“Easy for you to say,” Dick mumbled, his mouth trying to create a smirk, but settling on a frown.

“I’m serious, you can’t keep running the fight through your head,” Roy said. He placed the spoon inside of the bowl and took it from Dick’s hands, placing it on the coffee table, only spilling slightly. Roy placed his hand on Dick’s thigh and grasped a bit at the material of his pants. “You did everything just fine.”

“But you still got hurt,” Dick said, placing his hand over Roy’s, “I didn’t see it fast enough.” Roy ran his hand up Dick’s thigh.

“Neither did anyone else, Rob.” Dick melted a little at the old nickname. Roy called him many names, but for some reason his voice was always softest when he used this one. “This stuff happens, it’s in the job description. Plus, I already worked on some plans for a new one.” Dick tried to take comfort in the words. In reality, Dick knew that they would get hurt, more so them than anyone else on the team. He knew that these things happened all the time; he had been on the receiving end of a lot of nasty blows and stabs. None of that logic seemed to make a difference. Dick was brought back from his thoughts by Roy’s hand on his abdomen. Roy was tracing a few of his scars. His fingers danced across Dick’s skin, careful to avoid the healing cuts.

“What is it?” Dick asked in a whisper. Roy was tracing a faded scar on his side. It ran from the middle of his stomach to his back.

“You got this one because I missed a shot. Didn’t take out the guy rushing you,” Roy said. Dick frowned as Roy moved to a different, newer scar, this one closer to his belly button. “This one was because I didn’t cover you on that op back in April.” Roy went to move his hand further up, but Dick closed his hands around Roy’s. Dick stared into Roy’s eyes.

“So, I’m not allowed to overthink things, but you are?”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Roy said. He wiggled his wrist so that his hand could grasp onto Dick’s. “We’ve all made mistakes, some of us more than others. The point is you don’t have to forget them, but you have to forgive yourself in the process.” Dick’s eyes widened a bit and then darted away from Roy’s. “I’m not saying you have to do it now, but just remember that you can’t hold it against yourself forever.”

“I know,” Dick whispered. He shifted one of his legs over Roy’s waist, experimentally putting his weight on Roy’s lap. Roy shifted Dick so his weight was on his good leg. Dick pulled at the bottom of Roy’s t-shirt, lifting it over his stomach. Roy wiggled his arm through the hole and helped as Dick carefully pulled the shirt over Roy’s bandaged shoulder. Dick dropped the shirt on the floor and ran both his hands over Roy’s sides. Roy smiled and tucked his thumb into the waistband of Dick’s sweatpants. Dick gently leaned down to press a kiss to Roy’s bruised ribs. He had to put his weight on his own leg as he awkwardly tried not to fall off Roy’s lap on the way back up. Roy snorted and tried to help steady him.

“I forgive you, for what it’s worth,” Roy said, his fingers brushing Dick’s thigh.

“It’s worth a lot,” Dick said. He cupped Roy’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against Roy’s. Roy let out a tiny groan. Dick shifted so he wasn’t leaning on Roy’s bruised side. Roy opened his mouth into the kiss, Dick’s tongue lazily working its way into his mouth. Roy grabbed onto Dick’s waist. Dick groaned into the kiss. Roy moved his hand slightly down, resting on his hip. Dick broke off the kiss, touching his forehead against Roy’s, their noses touching as well.

“I love you.” Dick’s breath danced around Roy’s lips.

“I love you too.” Dick brought his lips back down on Roy’s. Roy moved his hand to the small of Dick’s back. He broke away from Dick’s lips, dragging his own down Dick’s jaw and neck. Dick hummed and let his head fall to the side as Roy raked his teeth against Dick’s collar bone. Dick let his hands wander to Roy’s abs.

Karen loudly dropped her purse onto the coffee table. “Listen, when I told you to feed him I didn’t think I had to specify the soup and not your face.” Dick’s eyes shot open, though Roy made no motion to stop.

“I ate the soup, now I’m gonna eat something else,” Roy spoke against Dick’s shoulder. Dick rolled his eyes and nudged Roy’s face with his shoulder.

Karen rolled her eyes, “At least move it to the bedroom, our children sit on this couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really think I'm funny, don't I?


End file.
